TTEWM Ep7 Accidentally in Love
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Nazywam się Erica Williams. Byłam żołnierzem walczącym z maszynami, ale John Connor uratował mnie i dał nowe życie, a potem wysłał w przeszłość z ważną misją. Teraz jestem półcyborgiem i chcę zmienić przyszłość. Oto moja historia. Moje wspomnienia. Dla B.
1. ĆMA

_Witam wszystkich. Będzie krótko, obiecuję;). Dziękuję pięknie za reviewy i miłe słowa! Wasze opinie są dla mnie naprawde ważne. Dag zapytała mnie, kiedy będzie hummer (to moje ulubione auto;), więc mówię: z nazwy za kilkadziesiąt linijek, ale "żywy" dopiero w następnym chapterze. I nie, nie bedzie należał do Erici:P. BTW, piszę już dziewiątą część. Zapowiada się nieźle. Nowi bohaterowie. Nowe problemy. Nowe niebezpieczeństwo. I nowy dzwonek w komórce Erici (mam taki sam!). Pozdrawiam i zapraszam do czytania! BTW, ten chapter jakoś lubię, chociaż jest - UWAGA! - smutny..._

_Rozdział dedykuję Bartkowi. _

**ĆMA**

_I wanna do bad things with you._

Aż podskoczyłam. Byłam pewna, że zostawiłam telefon na dole. Zaczęłam macać podłogę w poszukiwaniu komórki.

_When you came in the air went out and every shadow filled up with doubt._

- Możesz odebrać? – mruknął Derek prosto do mojego ucha.

- Przecież go szukam – rzuciłam nadal nieco zaspana.

- Tutaj jest. – Usłyszałam.

Szybko usiadłam. Obok łóżka stała Cameron. W jej wyciągniętej ręce dzwonił mój telefon. Sięgnęłam po niego z wahaniem. Terminatorka spojrzała na Dereka, po czym jej oczy znowu wróciły na moją twarz.

_I don't know who you think you are, but before the night is through, I wanna do bad things with you!_

- Odbierz – jęknął mężczyzna, obejmując mnie ramieniem.

- Już. – Zerknęłam na wyświetlacz; obcy numer. Cameron wycofała się z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. – Halo?

- Hej, Malcolm. Obudziłam cię?

- Cześć, Ćma. Nie, co jest? – Przetarłam twarz dłonią, poznając znajomy głos.

- Zaginęło dwóch chłopaków z _Łowców Gwiazd_, a dziś wieczór mamy wyścig. Będą wszyscy. Przyjedziesz?

- Jak to zaginęło? – Byłam już zupełnie rozbudzona.

- Zaginęło. Pisali o tym nawet w gazetach. Pomyślałam, że będziesz chciała wiedzieć.

- Miałaś rację. Przyjadę. Uważaj na siebie, okej?

- Jasne. Do zobaczenia!

Rozłączyła się. Przez chwilę siedziałam, czując na biodrze ciepłe ramię Reese'a.

- Muszę iść – szepnęłam.

- Idź. – Przewrócił się na drugi bok, plecami do mnie.

Powinnam go pocałować?... Nie, chyba nie. Wstałam i poszłam wziąć prysznic.

Weszłam do salonu. Cameron kończyła składać śpiwór.

- Nie przydał ci się – skomentowała. Spojrzałam na nią uważnie. Przez chwilę nasłuchiwałam. Byłyśmy same.

- Hasło: Sarah – powiedziałam głośno. – Potwierdź.

Przyglądała mi się zdziwiona. Źle.

- Hasło: Damien – rzuciłam. – Potwierdź.

Jej oczy zalśniły na niebiesko.

- Potwierdzam.

Zastanawiałam się, czy mam jej kazać skasować ostatnie nagranie.

- Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć o mnie i Dereku, jasne? – powiedziałam po chwili. - Potwierdź.

- Potwierdzam. – Drgnęła i wcisnęła śpiwór do worka, zaciskając sznurek.

- Cameron, pamiętasz... Damiena? – zapytałam cicho.

- Nie pamiętam – odparła, wychodząc z pomieszczenia. – Nie pamiętam wielu rzeczy.

Przez chwilę patrzyłam za nią. Westchnęłam.

Zapukałam do pokoju Johna.

- Chwilkę! – Usłyszałam. Zatrzymałam dłoń na klamce. – Już, proszę.

Weszłam do środka. John siedział z laptopem na kolanach. Miał rumieńce na twarzy.

- Ubieraj się – rzuciłam. – Jedziesz ze mną.

- Gdzie? – zapytał, zamykając komputer.

- Na przegląd armii.

- Jakiej armii?

- Twojej. Pakuj się. Musimy być w Needles przed południem.

- Umówiłem się dziś z Riley – mruknął.

- Ach tak? – Oparłam dłonie na biodrach. – Jak myślisz: z kim twoja mama chętniej cię zostawi? Ze mną czy z nią?

- Zdrajca – syknął, ale wstał z łóżka. – Daj mi kwadrans.

Zeszłam na dół. Sarah już szykowała śniadanie. Czy ta kobieta kiedykolwiek zaczęła dzień od przeczytania jakiejś książki albo obejrzenia czegoś w telewizji?...

- Kiedy wrócicie? – zapytała po tym, jak powiedziałam jej o Needles.

- Jutro. Najprawdopodobniej.

- Wiesz, co robić – mruknęła. – Jak nie pojedzie z tobą, pewnie znowu zaprosi tą Riley.

No proszę. Każda matka jednak dobrze zna swoje dziecko.

- Jest kawa? – W kuchni zjawił się Derek.

- Nastawiłam czajnik – odparła Sarah. – Zaraz będzie.

Usiadł obok mnie. Poczułam jego wzrok, ale nie podniosłam oczu.

- Gotowy. – John rzucił plecak na kredens.

- Osiem minut czterdzieści trzy sekundy – powiedziałam wesoło. – Szybki jesteś.

Bez słowa zabrał się za kanapki.

Na podjeździe spotkaliśmy się w piątkę. Sarah i Cameron miały pojechać do supermarketu. Derek wybierał się pobiegać. Przypomniałam mu o policji. Oczywiście, kłamałam z tym wezwaniem, ale wolałam trzymać go z daleka od Jesse. Mimo wszystko.

- Prowadzisz. – Klepnęłam Johna po plecach, idąc w stronę samochodu.

- Uważajcie na siebie – rzuciła Sarah, odpalając swojego vana.

- Jasne. – Wsiadłam do środka. – Jedziemy.

Wybrałam numer z książki telefonicznej i przystawiłam komórkę do ucha.

- Halo? – Matt odebrał dopiero po trzecim sygnale.

- Cześć, skarbie. Co słychać? Masz zaspany głos.

- S.W.A.T. ze stolicy jest bardziej rozrywkowy – powiedział. – Wróciłem do hotelu godzinę temu.

- Chyba zacznę żałować, że tam nie jestem. Jacyś fajni faceci?

- Jeden.

- Serio?

- Nazywa się Matt Adams, ale dobrze go znasz, prawda?

- Tak. – Roześmiałam się wdzięcznie. – A jak szkolenie?

- Nieźle. Wczoraj była prezentacja nowej broni. Wziąłem sobie nawet pamiątkę. A Hummer H8 to cudeńko. Kupię ci takiego pod choinkę, okej?

- Okej. Ale musi być różowy. A teraz wracaj do spania.

- James cię pozdrawia.

- Pozdrów go ode mnie. Jak mu idzie w szkole?

- Nieźle, mój brat jest dobry w te klocki.

- Wiem. W takim razie, baw się dobrze.

- Trzymaj się. – Zakończył rozmowę.

Przez chwilę siedziałam z komórką przystawioną do policzka.

- Twój Matt? – John uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, zatrzymując się na światłach. Zerknął na GPS.

Zadzwoniłam do Alex. Nie odbierała. Jesse? Nie, powiedziałam sobie szybko. Egzamin.

- Po co jedziemy do Needles?

- Mówiłam ci.

- Racja – mruknął. – Czeka nas kilka godzin jazdy. Opowiedz mi coś.

- Była sobie kiedyś dziewczynka. Nazywali ją Czerwony Kapturek... – zaczęłam.

- Ha, ha, ha. Bardzo śmieszne, wiesz? Opowiedz jakąś przygodę.

- Taką z tobą?

- Nie. Jakąś ciekawą.

- Mówiłam ci kiedyś o Chrisie Landzie, pamiętasz?

- Tym, co się w tobie bujał?

- Tym, co mu się tak wydawało. Był dupkiem, a potem spotkał Keirę Snow.

- Babkę ze złomowiska. Tę, co zbudowała sobie syna – prychnął.

- Chcesz wiedzieć, co było dalej? – Kiwnął głową. Wyjechaliśmy na międzymiastową.

***

- Nie łaź za mną! – Zmarszczyłam brwi, patrząc na Theo. Kręcił się przy mnie od tygodnia, kiedy to wróciliśmy z Chrisem do bazy. – Albo możesz sobie łazić, okej? – Spojrzałam na niego uważniej. – Tylko powiedz mi, dlaczego to robisz.

- Nie mogę – odparł.

Przeklęłam pod nosem. Ruszyłam dalej. Roxy kazała mi odwiedzić Chrisa. Martwiła się o niego. I chyba była w nim zakochana. Przed skrzydłem szpitalnym znowu odwróciłam się do Theo.

- Zostań tutaj. Możesz to dla mnie zrobić?

Zerknął na korytarz, jakby coś sprawdzał.

- Mogę to dla ciebie zrobić.

- Całe szczęście! – Miałam nadzieję, że uda mi się wymknąć tylnym wyjściem.

Tymczasem ruszyłam między rzędami łóżek. Chrisa znalazłam w ostatnim pomieszczeniu. Miał nogę w gipsie i chyba był myślami gdzieś daleko.

- Hej – powiedziałam, siadając na krześle obok. Było jeszcze ciepłe; nie tylko ja przyszłam do niego w odwiedziny. – Jak się czujesz?

- Przecież to cię nie obchodzi. – Spojrzał na mnie; rana na jego głowie goiła się powoli.

- Sama cię tutaj przytaszczyłam, niewdzięczniku – mruknęłam.

Spuścił wzrok.

- Przepraszam – powiedział.

- Chris Land przeprasza? Niesamowite!

- Przestań – rzucił. – Każdy może się zmienić, prawda?

- Teraz myślę, że tak. Więc jak się czujesz?

- Nieźle, dzięki, że pytasz. W sumie mógłbym już stąd wyjść i...

- Roxy mówiła, że chcesz wrócić do tej baby na Cmentarzysko.

Zmarszczył brwi.

- Ta „baba" nazywa się Keira Snow i tak masz o niej mówić, jasne? – Zdumiała mnie złość w jego głosie.

- Jasne, jasne – mruknęłam. – To prawda, co mówią?

- Nie wszystko. Ludzie lubią plotkować.

- Ale zbudowała sobie cyborga i uważa go za swojego syna?

- Cyborg ma na imię Gabriel i jest bardziej ludzki niż ty. I reszta. Razem wzięci. – W jego oczach płonęła wściekłość. – Wynoś się stąd, jeśli masz zamiar ich obrażać.

Nie ruszyłam się. Siedziałam, wpatrując się w Chrisa.

- Opowiedz mi – powiedziałam łagodnie. – Proszę?

- Nie zrozumiesz. Tak, jak wszyscy.

- Spróbuj.

Spojrzał na mnie. Wreszcie poprawił się na poduszkach i w zamyśleniu poskubał bandaż na głowie.

- Zakochałem się – szepnął, jakby zdradzał mi wielką tajemnicę.

- Tym bardziej mi opowiedz. – _Jego kolej, żeby spaść_, mruknął mój mózg. – Proszę.

Pokiwał głową, a potem zaczął mówić.

***

- Telefon! – rzuciłam; John zmarszczył brwi.

- Wyprzedzam, nie widzisz?! Odbierz.

- No tak, to już wyższa szkoła jazdy: rozmawianie przez komórkę w czasie manewru wyprzedzania – mruknęłam złośliwie i sięgnęłam do kieszeni bluzy, którą miał na sobie. Wyciągnęłam dzwoniący telefon.

- Halo?

- Okradli nas. – W głosie Sary pobrzmiała złość. – Zabrali pieniądze, karty kredytowe, diamenty, broń...

- Jak to?

- Alarm nie zadziałał.

- Co się stało? – zapytał John.

- Okradli was – odparłam. – Co macie zamiar teraz zrobić?

- Zapytaj o mój laptop!

- Nie znaleźli go. – Sarah usłyszała syna. – Oczywiście, mamy zamiar zgłosić to na policję – warknęła ironicznie.

- Właśnie zgłosiłaś.

- Zajmiemy się tym we trójkę. Zadzwonię później.

Rozłączyła się.

- Cholera – mruknął John.

- Hej, noga z gazu! – rzuciłam; jechał 140 km/h. – Przeklinaj, ale nie przyśpieszaj.

- Jak mogli nas okraść!? Tylko tego nam brakowało, ku... cholera jasna!

- Nie martw się. Twoja mama ich znajdzie. A jak nie, ja akurat jestem przy kasie.

- Ach tak? Przy marnej policyjnej pensji?

- Zdziwiłbyś się. – Posłałam mu uśmiech i dotknęłam jego ramienia. – Spokojnie, Connor.

- Opowiadaj dalej. Proszę?

***

- Osiem dni temu byłem na zwiadzie w U-32 razem z Mishą Goldem – zaczął Chris. – Przerzucaliśmy gruzy, kiedy zjawił się blaszak. Misha zaczął strzelać, ale nie miał szans z tą pierdoloną maszyną. Ja oberwałem w nogę. Kula zgruchotała mi kość. Skurwysyn miał cela. Ale nie miał więcej kul... więc ruszył w moją stronę. Myślałem, że to koniec. Ale wtedy... wtedy zjawił się Gabriel. Myślałem, że... no wiesz, że jest człowiekiem. Krzyczałem, żeby uciekał. A on wyrwał ramię temu terminatorowi! Potem przewrócił go i zgniótł mu głowę. Nie wiedziałem zupełnie, co się dzieje. Znalazłem karabin i wycelowałem w niego. Powiedział, że mnie nie skrzywdzi, że jest po naszej stronie i obiecał, że zaprowadzi mnie do mamy. „Czyjej mamy?", zapytałem. „Mojej", odparł. Wtedy przypomniałem sobie o tej kobiecie, o której mówili, że ma nierówno pod sufitem. Że oszalała, bo straciła dziecko. Kiedyś wpadłem na nią z chłopakami. Joe zaczął ją wyzywać; przyłączyłem się. Byłem głupi... Nie wiedziałem. - Urwał.

Bawiłam się włosami, zakręcając je na palec. Słuchałam. Kiedy umilkł, spojrzałam na niego.

- Gabriel zaniósł mnie do jakiegoś budynku, potem zeszliśmy do piwnicy. Położył mnie na łóżku i zajął się moją nogą. Na początku... ja się go bałem. Był blaszakiem. Ale wyjął kulę. Założył opatrunek. Uśmiechał się i powtarzał, że mama będzie zła, ale on jej wszystko wytłumaczy. Dużo mówił. I miał taką twarz... Pełną życia. Jak... Zupełnie jak człowiek. Słuchałem go i nic nie mówiłem. Widziałem blaszaki Connora, ale Gabriel... gdyby nie to, że rozerwał tamtego terminatora... On był inny, wiesz?

Oczy Chrisa błyszczały. Kiwnęłam głową.

- A potem przyszła Keira. Nie była sama. Był z nią chłopak. Trochę starszy ode mnie. Wysoki, ciemnowłosy, w długim płaszczu. Pomyślałem, że to blaszak, bo... nie śmiej się, był taki... piękny... Prawie jak Gabriel. O nic jednak nie pytałem. Gabe miał rację. Keira była zła, kłócili się. Tamten chłopak nawet się nie przedstawił, tylko stał i wpatrywał się we mnie. Zapytałem, czy mnie zna. „Powiedzmy", rzucił, ale ja go nie znałem. Keira pozwoliła mi zostać, aż ktoś po mnie przyjdzie. Powiedziała, że na razie nie może wrócić do bazy, bo ma dużo do roboty. A Gabe się uśmiechał. Bałem się Keiry. Wyglądała groźnie, ale opiekowała się mną. Była delikatna, ale milczała. Kiedy udawałem, że śpię, rozmawiała z Gabrielem. Czasem do późna. Był bardzo mądry, ona też.

Następnej nocy znowu zjawił się tamten chłopak. Zostałem sam, ale Keira szybko wróciła. Zraniła się w prawą rękę. Pomogłem jej założyć bandaż. Przeklinała, wiesz? Jak ty. – Uśmiechnął się. – A potem powiedziała, że nie może pracować z niesprawną dłonią. Usiadła obok mnie i zaproponowała, że zmieni mi opatrunek na głowie. Zebrała mi włosy z czoła i przytrzymała moją twarz. A potem długo na mnie patrzyła. Wiesz, jak głupio się czułem?... A ona się gapiła! Aż nagle się zerwała i zaczęła chodzić po bunkrze, gadając do siebie. Pomyślałem, że zwariowała. „Chris Land, prawda?", zapytała wreszcie. Przytaknąłem.

Wszystko się zmieniło. Teraz zajmowała się mną Keira. Myślałem, że, no wiesz, poznała mnie, bo byłem wtedy z Joe i że chce się zemścić czy coś. Zapytałem ją o to. Roześmiała się. Ma taki piękny śmiech, wiesz? Potem opowiedziała mi o Gabrielu. Tak miał na imię jej syn. Prawdziwe dziecko. Zachorował i zmarł, kiedy miał pięć lat. Nie mogła pogodzić się ze stratą. Poprosiła Connora o blaszaka. On zawsze miał ich dużo, a Keira była zdolną programistką i protetyczką. I zbudowała Gabriela. Nie robią... dzieci. No wiesz, blaszaki są tylko dorosłe. Dlatego Keira wyobraziła sobie, jak wyglądałby jej syn jako nastolatek. Mówiła, że bardzo przypominał swojego ojca. A potem, jak powiedziała, „tknęła w niego duszę" i pokochała jak własne dziecko. Widziałaś go, prawda? Słyszałaś go. Jest taki ludzki!... Keira tak pięknie o nim mówiła. I kiedy poczułem zazdrość, zrozumiałem, że ją kocham. Bo... jest niesamowita. Silna, inteligentna, samodzielna. Jest jak bogini, wiesz?

- „A bogowie są szaleni" – zacytowałam to, co kiedyś powiedziała Alex.

- Tak, ale ona nie jest wariatką. I skopię dupę każdemu, kto ją obrazi.

- Wzięło cię, stary.

- Taa. Dlatego chcę stąd wyjść jak najszybciej i iść na Cmentarzysko. Nie mam wam za złe tej „akcji ratunkowej", ale naprawdę chciałem zostać i poznać ją lepiej.

- Będę pierwszą, która pomacha ci na do widzenia. – Uśmiechnęłam się. – Roxy będzie przykro.

- I całej reszcie mojego fanklubu. Tobie też, nie?

- Mnie chyba najbardziej. – Roześmialiśmy się.

Wyciągnął coś z kieszeni bluzy i podał mi.

- Mój kolczyk. – Wzięłam świecidełko do ręki.

- Tak. Tobie też przyniesie szczęście. Zakochaj się.

- Takiego szczęścia nie chcę. – Oddałam mu kolczyk. Schował go do kieszeni.

- To mogę go dać tamtemu chłopakowi? Temu, co odwiedzał Keirę?

- A po co mu mój kolczyk?

- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Może też chce go doczepić do karabinu?

***


	2. ANIOŁOWIE

**ANIOŁOWIE**

Rzuciłam torbę na łóżko. John wyciągnął się na drugim.

- Odpoczniemy trochę, a potem jesteśmy umówieni z Ćmą – powiedziałam, kładąc się na czystej, hotelowej pościeli.

- Ćmą?...

- Tak, tobie też musimy wymyśleć jakiś pseudonim. Ja jestem Malcolm.

- Oryginalnie – rzucił cierpko. – Po co mi pseudonim?

- Środki bezpieczeństwa, mój drogi. Jaki masz adres mailowy?

- Zbawca_ludzkosci145.

Wybuchliśmy śmiechem.

- Przydługie. A co powiesz na _Rex_? To król po łacinie. Namiestnik. Taki dowódca Ruchu Oporu?...

- A może być _Neo_?

- Najwyżej _Neologizm_. Wybieraj.

- _Rex_, niech ci będzie.

- Okej, od teraz ty do mnie Malcolm, ja do ciebie Rex. To znaczy, jak spotkamy się z Ćmą. Tylko pamiętaj. To ważne.

- Dlaczego? Co to za Ćma? Mówiłaś coś o armii.

- Tak, o twojej armii. Dziś wieczór ją zobaczysz. Ale najpierw idziemy na zakupy. Ja stawiam.

Centrum handlowe było bardzo zatłoczone, ale wreszcie dostaliśmy się do sklepu sportowego.

- Malcolm! – Usłyszałam; odwróciłam się.

W moją stronę biegła fioletowłosa punkówa. Uśmiechnęłam się, kiedy mnie objęła.

- To Rex, mój znajomy. Rex, to Ćma. – Dokonałam prezentacji.

- Bardzo mi miło. – Dziewczyna uśmiechała się szeroko.

- Taa, mnie też. – Johnowi chyba przeszkadzał kolor jej włosów. – E... Malcolm, te zakupy...

- Jasne. Wybierajcie, dzieciaki, co tylko chcecie.

Ćma pisnęła niczym mała dziewczynka i pobiegła w stronę sportowych t-shirtów. John został obok mnie. Przyglądał mi się dziwnie.

- Czegoś nie rozumiem... – zaczął.

- Wybierz sobie porządne adidasy – przerwałam mu. – Porządne.

Usiadłam na kanapie przy przymierzalniach. Ćma zniknęła w jednej z kabin z naręczem ubrań. John przyniósł jakieś pudełko i zaczął przymierzać szare Nike'i. Bez entuzjazmu.

- Malcolm – Ćma wychyliła się zza kotary – chcesz zobaczyć skrzydła?

- Jasne, dawaj.

Odwróciła się do mnie plecami. Na skórze miała narysowane markerem kontury anielskich skrzydeł.

- Znowu męczyłaś siostrę? – Uniosłam brwi.

- Ale było warto. Są super, prawda? Jak tylko skończę osiemnaście lat, zrobię sobie prawdziwy tatuaż!

Wróciła do przebieralni.

- Tatuaż zrobiła sobie, jak miała szesnaście lat – powiedziałam, zerkając kątem oka na Johna. – Wzięła dowód siostry, zmieniła kolor włosów i się jej udało.

- Skąd wiesz? Znałaś ją?

Westchnęłam.

- Nie tak dobrze, jakbym chciała, John. To moja mama.

Z wrażenia upuścił but, który trzymał.

- Teraz jest _Aniołem Blokowisk_, ale za kilka lat będzie _Aniołem Złomowisk _– rzuciłam gorzko.

- Mój kolor? – Z kabiny wychyliła się Ćma w zielonej bluzce.

- Twój, zdecydowanie – odpowiedział jej John, uśmiechając się. Pokiwałam głową.

W galerii spędziliśmy trzy godziny. Connor przestał krzywo na mnie patrzeć. Szybko dał się namówić Ćmie na kilka ubrań i zaczął nawet robić za tragarza. Moja mama była jak zwykle gadatliwa i wesoła. Kiedy wreszcie musieliśmy się pożegnać, bardzo nam dziękowała i mówiła, że nie może doczekać się wieczora.

- Jesteś do niej podobna – powiedział John, kiedy zostaliśmy sami.

- Masz ochotę na lody?

Usiedliśmy w kafejce, gdzie często chodziłam z Ćmą i jej znajomymi. Zamówiliśmy desery lodowe.

- Nie wspominałaś o niej wcześniej – rzucił John z wahaniem. – Zginęła, prawda?

- Ma na imię Jessica Hall – zaczęłam. – Jej mama pracuje w supermarkecie na przedmieściach, a tata jest taksówkarzem. Ma starszą siostrę, Christine. W zeszłym roku zaczęła college. Jej największą pasją jest _le parkour. _Wiesz, co to jest?

- Jakieś francuskie słowo?...

- _Oui, c'est vrai. __C'est le mot français, mais... _A słyszałeś kiedyś o _freerun_? – Pokręcił przecząco głową. – To taki miejski sport rodem z Francji. Wybierasz sobie jakąś trasę i trzymasz się niej. Jeśli coś stoi ci na drodze, ławka, śmietnik czy budynek, musisz to pokonać w najprostszy, ale efektywny sposób. Nie ominąć, a pokonać. Ale _le parkour _to nie tylko bieganie po dachach. To cała filozofia uwolnienia się od wszechobecnej technologii. Kamery są nisko, prawda? Po Dniu Sądu _freerunnerzy _byli naszym „lotnictwem". Ekipą _Aniołów Złomowisk _dowodził mój tata, Ryan Williams. Mieli różne zadania, ale zwykle „polowali" na szerszenie. Części z transporterów zawsze były bardzo potrzebne, a nie było ich tak łatwo zestrzelić.

_Aniołowie _mieli specjalne buty i rękawice z elektromagnesami. Wspinali się na budynki i skakali na maszyny. Rozwalali sterownik, przejmowali kontrolę i lądowali. Szerszenie rozbierano na części, zanim zjawiały się kolejne. Moi rodzice byli najlepsi. – Wzięłam głęboki oddech; upiłam łyk kawy. Dawno nie opowiadałam tej historii. – To była ich pasja przed SKYNETem, a potem stała się dla nich sposobem na walkę z maszynami. Kochali mnie najbardziej na świecie, ciągle mi to mówili. Byłam aniołkiem _Aniołów_. – Uśmiechnęłam się gorzko. – Byłam dzieckiem i wierzyłam moim rodzicom. Byli wspaniali. Potrafi się śmiać, pomagali innym... Podziwiałam ich i kochałam z całego serca.

Pewnego dnia dziadek złamał zakaz rodziców i zabrał mnie „na górę", żebym mogła zobaczyć ich w akcji. Weszliśmy bardzo wysoko. Widziałam ich. Siedzieli na dachu, skupieni i gotowi. Pierwsza podniosła się mama. Szybka i zwinna, ubrana na czarno. Pamiętam jak dziś. Wyglądała jak pantera na tatuażu dziadka... Podbiegła do skraju dachu i wskoczyła na transporter. Wstrzymałam oddech! To było niesamowicie! Jakby miała skrzydła. Zaczęła przecinać pancerz, ale szerszeń szarpnął się i wypuściła nóż. Wtedy mój tata wstał i skoczył na maszynę. Ale jego elektromagnesy nie zadziałały i zsunął się po śliskim metalu...

Moja mama chwyciła go za rękę w ostatniej chwili. Zawiśli kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ziemią, a ja widziałam to bardzo dobrze. Miałam pięć lat, ale zrozumiałam, że mama nie utrzyma taty. Mogłaby go puścić i się uratować, ale nie zrobiła tego... Ona... wyszarpnęła dłoń z magnetycznej rękawiczki. Zaczęli spadać, trzymając się cały czas za ręce. Myślałam, że mama rozłoży skrzydła, które miała na plecach i...

Otarłam oko.

- Mój świat zawalił się w jednej chwili. Jak dziecko, któremu cały czas powtarzano, że się je kocha najbardziej na świecie może zrozumieć sytuację, w której matka zamiast do niego wrócić, wybiera bezsensowną śmierć z ukochanym mężczyzną?... Miałam tylko pięć lat! Musiałam sobie z tym poradzić. Uznałam, że tak jest zawsze: mężczyzna jest powodem, przez który kobieta poświęca własne życie. A ja kochałam życie, bo tylko ono mi zostało! Nie mogłam zrozumieć, dlaczego mój tata nie wyszarpnął ręki. Potem doszłam do wniosku, że on kochał mamę najbardziej na świecie. Kochał ją tak, że pociągnął za sobą w dół i mi ją odebrał, a ona kochała jego, dlatego z nim spadła. Ja nie chciałam spaść z nikim, dla nikogo... Ja... kiedy trafiłam do Alex, kolejna sierota do jej oddziału, usłyszałam, że szok, jaki przeżyłam, nie pozwoli mi normalnie funkcjonować. Zwariowałam, innymi słowy. Narodziła się Erica „stalowa dziewica" Williams.

- Kochałaś życie, więc dlaczego ryzykowałaś?... – zapytał cicho John.

- Bo tylko wtedy czułam, że żyję. Byłam głupia, wiem. Uciekałam przed miłością i facetami. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, że kochałam zawsze. Alex, Rose, Roxy, Mucha, Camille, Eddie, Orlando, Trisha, Aida, Chris, wszyscy, których znałam, o których się bałam... Byłam gotowa z nimi spaść w każdej chwili, chociaż nie przyznawałam się, że kocham sama przed sobą. A potem... Potem poznałam mężczyznę i pokochałam go tak mocno, jak mama tatę. Wybaczyłam im, bo wreszcie zrozumiałam. Ale ja dostałam siłę, żeby nie pozwolić nam spaść, żeby uratować nas oboje... Dlatego tutaj jestem.

John dotknął mojej ręki. Nic nie powiedział.

Pojechaliśmy na posterunek policji. Dostałam kopie akt dwóch zaginionych chłopaków.

- Był szczęściarzem, prawda? – zapytał John, kiedy wróciliśmy do hotelu. – Connor.

Kiwnęłam głową, przeglądając papiery. Nie znalazłam nic podejrzanego. Policja wykluczała porwanie dla okupu, a optowała za wojną gangów. Ryan Night i Brian Wiston. Łączyło ich tylko to, że należeli do ekipy _Łowców Gwiazd_.

- Hej, wam! – Ćma wybiegła nam na spotkanie; szliśmy parkową alejką. – Jest ten cały Sky z Bostonu! Podobno dobrze biega. – Moja mama przedstawiła Johna reszcie _Aniołów_; ruszyliśmy do Katedry.

- Znałaś dobrze tych _Łowców_? – zapytałam Ćmę.

- Ryana Nighta tak sobie, a Ryana Wistona w ogóle.

- Ryana?... W aktach mam, że Wiston nazywał się Brian.

- Nie, Ryan. Znam wszystkich _freerunnerów _z okolicy.

Dwóch Ryanów. Od razu pomyślałam o tacie. Ale on nie należał do _Aniołów_! Jeszcze nie. Ktoś chciał go dorwać?... Ktoś z przyszłości? Był najmłodszym kapitanem u Connora, może pomógł mu w czymś ważnym?

- Ćma wie o tobie? – zapytał mnie szeptem John. – Że jesteś jej córką?

- Nie, nawet nie zna mojego prawdziwego imienia.


	3. ARMIA

**ARMIA**

Doszliśmy do Katedry. Nazywali tak stary kościół, który od kilku lat był zamknięty z powodu renowacji. Weszliśmy do środka. Kazałam Johnowi trzymać się blisko. W budynku był prawdziwy tłum, może dwieście osób. Było tłoczno i gwarno jak na dyskotece. Młodzi ludzie stali, rozmawiając i śmiejąc się.

- Twoja armia – rzuciłam z uśmiechem, odwracając się do Johna; Ćma prowadziła nas, przepychając się między ludźmi. Chłopak rozglądał się dookoła.

Moja mama zostawiła nas obok rusztowania; pociągnęłam za sobą Connora i po chwili siedzieliśmy kilka metrów nad podłogą, machając w powietrzu nogami.

- Ustalają zasady wyścigu. – Ruchem głowy wskazałam fioletową czuprynę Ćmy.

- Oni będą walczyli z maszynami? Wszyscy?...

- Większość. – Uśmiechnęłam się gorzko. – Są szybcy, zwinni, wysportowani. Znają sztuki walki...

- To im się naprawdę przyda?

- Tak. Po Dniu Sądu zapanował chaos. Ludzie rozpoczęli walkę między sobą. Państwa atakowały sąsiadów i obwiniały siebie nawzajem. Na początku nikt nie podejrzewał maszyn... Widzisz tego wysokiego chłopaka ogolonego na łyso? Przy filarze. – John kiwnął głową. – Nazywa się Kevin McDowell. Był jednym z twoich poruczników. A dziewczyna z tatuażem na policzku obok niego? Jasmine Winter, uczyła mnie strzelać. Mianowałeś ją majorem. Świetne oko, jedna z najlepszym snajperów. Przystojniak z irokezem to George Potter, mechanik. Dalej... Bliźniaczki obok tamtego rusztowania, Bella i Tina, były w _Aniołach Złomowisk. _Dziewczyna z dredami to Helen Fields, zajmowała się mną po „operacji".

Wymieniałam jeszcze bardzo długo, rozpoznając z łatwością twarze, mimo że minęło tyle lat. John był pod wrażeniem, ale nic nie mówił. Dotknęłam jego kolana.

- Ilu z nich zginęło? – zapytał gorzko. Milczałam.

Na szczęście zawołała nas moja mama. Szybko powiedziała, kto biegnie z której ekipy.

- A od was? – John uniósł brew.

- Malcolm, oczywiście. – Ćma uwiesiła się na moim ramieniu.

Posłałam mu uśmiech.

Wyścigu nie wygrałam, ale stanęłam na podium. Byłam „spoza" miasta, więc wolałam się nie afiszować ze swoimi umiejętnościami. Skacząc między budynkami, czułam się wolna. Leciałam. Jak anioł.

Do Johna zadzwoniła Sarah. Odzyskali skradzione rzeczy, ale reszta nie była rozmową na telefon. Zjawił się Cromartie, ale Riley, która zgubiła dzień wcześniej bransoletkę na podjeździe Connorów, i Cassie go spławiły.

Ja dostałam SMSa od Dereka. Trzy słowa: _Wpadłem na Jesse. _Miałam nadzieję, że nie dosłownie.

- Chyba szukają taty – powiedziałam Johnowi, kiedy wróciliśmy do hotelu koło drugiej w nocy.

Chłopak położył się na swoim łóżku z twarzą wtuloną w poduszkę.

- Przecież wiedzą, jak się nazywa – myślałam na głos. – Chcesz wziąć prysznic pierwszy?

Zwlókł się z pościeli i zniknął w łazience. Przez chwilę wpatrywałam się w zamknięte drzwi.

I wtedy mnie olśniło. No dobra, pomógł mi Mózg.

Mojego tatę przecież adoptowali! Karin i Henry Williams! Wcześniej nazywał się inaczej. Bingo! Moi dziadkowie, których nigdy nie znałam. Wiedziałam jednak, gdzie mieszkali. Jutro muszę tam pojechać.

- Erica, śpisz? – Usłyszałam; poprawiłam poduszkę pod głową.

- Nie, nigdy nie śpię, kiedy jestem z facetem w jednym pokoju.

- Przestań – mruknął. – Przy mnie nie musisz się zgrywać.

- Postaram się.

- Jak poznali się twoi rodzice?

- W szpitalu. Poznają się jutro.

- Naprawdę? A co będą tam robić?

- Mama spadnie z dachu i złamie sobie rękę. Tata wpadnie pod samochód i będzie miał złamaną nogę.

Słyszałam, jak głośno wciągnął powietrze, a potem jego łóżko skrzypnęło. Usiadł.

- Erica, ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie, prawda?

- Niby dlaczego?

- Pozwolisz swojej mamie spaść z dachu, a tacie zostać potrąconym przez auto?

- No tak. Poznają się w szpitalu, mówiłam ci.

- Zwariowałaś zupełnie?!

Spojrzałam na niego uważnie. Miał rozgniewaną twarz.

- A jeśli tak zmieniłaś przyszłość, że twoja mama spadnie i się zabije? A tata nie wyjdzie cało z wypadku? To co?! Jak mają się poznać, to się poznają! Moi rodzice... moich rodziców dzieliła historia! Żyli w innych czasach, a jednak się spotkali... A ty... Jak możesz?!

Aż usiadłam, spuszczając nogi na ziemię. Moje serce zakłuło z niepokoju. A co jeśli miał rację?

John wpatrywał się we mnie wyczekująco. Wzięłam do ręki komórkę i wybrałam numer. Trzęsły mi się ręce. Tak czy inaczej, ryzykowałam siebie samą.

- Malcolm? – Głos Ćmy był bardzo zaspany.

- Nie idź jutro na Bazar, okej? – rzuciłam jednym tchem.

- Co-co? Dlaczego? Umówiłam się z Venus i...

- Jessica! – krzyknęłam; umilkła. – Nie idź jutro na Bazar. Obiecaj mi!

- Co się sta...

- Obiecaj mi, że jutro tam nie pójdziesz się wspinać!

- Obiecuję, okej? Słyszysz, obiecuję! Dobranoc! – Rozłączyła się.

Rzuciłam telefon na poduszkę i schowałam twarz w dłoniach. Nagle John mnie objął.

- Na pewno poznają się w ciekawszym miejscu niż szpital, obiecuję – powiedział łagodnie.

Pokiwałam głową.

Chrupałam grzankę, wpatrując się w Johna rozmawiającego przez telefon na balkonie. Dochodziła dziesiąta, a ja siedziałam z kablem w głowie i hakowałam stronę opieki dla nieletnich. Zmieniłam dane taty.

Nagle zadzwoniła moja komórka. Ćma.

- Malcolm, nie bądź zła – powiedziała, jak tylko odebrałam. – Przepraszam!

- Co się stało? – Serce podeszło mi do gardła.

- Ja... przepraszam! Poszłam na Bazar. Byłam zła na ciebie! Powiedziałaś mi po imieniu. Skąd...

- Jesteś cała?! – krzyknęłam.

- Tak, prawie. Złamałam sobie rękę. Lewą, więc nie jest tak źle. Wybaczysz mi?

- Już dawno to zrobiłam – szepnęłam. – Odwiedzę się dziś, okej?

- Ale wracam do domu. Wpadniesz do mnie?

- Wpadnę. Na razie. – Pożegnałam się i zakończyłam rozmowę.

Spadła z dachu, ma rękę w gipsie, ale wraca do domu. A co z tatą?

- Jedziemy! – krzyknęłam do Johna, łapiąc kluczyki i pistolet.

Zaparkowałam po drugiej stronie ulicy. Widziałam dom Williamsów.

- To on! – krzyknęłam, kiedy dojrzałam wysokiego chłopaka, wybiegającego na ganek.

- Co planujesz? – zapytał John.

- Łap go! Idź z nim, proszę. Ja poczekam na terminatora. Wczoraj zastawiłam pułapkę w Internecie. – Wcisnęłam mu do ręki broń i wypchnęłam z auta. – Nic wam nie będzie!

- Nie dam mu wpaść pod samochód – rzucił i pobiegł, wołając Ryana.

Patrzyłam, jak mój tata się odwraca i zaczyna rozmowę z Johnem. Wymieli uścisk dłoni i razem ruszyli chodnikiem. Wysiadłam z auta i poszłam do domu. Pani Williams powitała mnie z uśmiechem. Przedstawiłam się jako doradca do spraw adoptowanych dzieci. Usiadłyśmy w salonie i zaczęłyśmy rozmowę. Opowiadała o Ryanie i o papierach, które tylko czekały do podpisu. Była szczęśliwa i mówiła, że to dobry chłopak.

- Karin! – Usłyszałyśmy; do pokoju wszedł Henry. – Nie wiesz, co to za... Dzień dobry pani.

Ukłoniłam się. Jego żona mnie przedstawiła.

- Bardzo mi miło. – Mężczyzna zerknął podejrzliwie przez okno. – Jakiś facet pytał o Ryana.

- Jaki facet? – Zerwałam się z kanapy, rozlewając herbatę.

- Powiedział, że jest ojcem jego kolegi. Taki wysoki. Dziwny. Powiedziałem mu, że poszedł do centrum handlowego pograć w kręgle. A pani...

Ale ja już byłam na ganku. Odpaliłam auto i pojechałam do galerii. W mojej głowie zadzwonił telefon.

- Erica! – To był John. – Jest tutaj! Miałaś rację! Jesteśmy w tym sklepie sportowym...

- Zostańcie tam, słyszysz?! Już jadę!

Zostawiłam samochód na chodniku, błyskając ochroniarzowi w biegu odznaką. Wpadłam do budynku. Mózg znalazł szybkę. Zbiłam ją; włączył się alarm przeciwpożarowy. Ludzie od razu ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Pobiegłam między nimi, krzycząc, że jestem z policji. Niewiele to pomagało. W końcu dotarłam na trzecie piętro. Oko szukało blaszaka. Było pusto. Ruszyłam w stronę sklepu, wysuwając ostrza z ręki.

Nadszedł z drugiej strony. Spotkaliśmy się niemal przy wejściu. Zaatakował pierwszy. Rozpoczęła się regularna wymiana ciosów. Wybił mną szybę wystawową. Potoczyłam się po podłodze, osłaniając twarz przed odłamkami. Wtedy padł strzał. Podniosłam się, ale terminator już rozpoznał Johna. Ten wystrzelił jeszcze jeden nabój. Rzuciłam się na blaszaka, odcinając mu dłoń. Chwycił mnie drugą i przewrócił, zaciskając palce na mojej szyi.

Wtedy czyjaś celna ręka uderzyła go w głowę sztangą. Tata!

Blaszak puścił mnie i wymierzył Ryanowi cios w brzuch. Jego siła odrzuciła go na jakieś przyrządy do ćwiczeń. Przeklęłam i wbiłam rękę w klatkę piersiową maszyny.

- John! – krzyknęłam; zrozumiał. Strzelił blaszakowi prosto w oko.

Zrzuciłam z siebie napastnika i rozcięłam mu głowę, rozwalając chip.

- Ryan! – Connor podbiegł do mojego taty. – W porządku?

Spojrzałam na nich. Ryan wsparł się na ramieniu Johna, wpatrując się w rozwaloną głowę terminatora. Nagle syknął z bólu. Connor pomógł mu usiąść.

- Moja noga – jęknął.

- Chyba jest złamana. – John spojrzał w moją stronę. Powstrzymałam się od łez.

Założyłam na blaszaka bluzę z kapturem, kiedy John rozmawiał z moim tatą. Nie wiedziałam, co mu mówił. Z emocji cała się trzęsłam. Podłączyłam się do pokiereszowanej głowy kablem, przewlekając go przez rękaw, i ruszyłam mechanicznym ciałem. Wstaliśmy z podłogi. Cyborg „wsparł" się na moim ramieniu.

- Zaraz wrócę – powiedziałam.

Zostawiłam „kolegę" w aucie i wróciłam do galerii. Akurat wyjeżdżali z moim tatą na noszach. Poszłam za Johnem w stronę karetki.

- Jesteście z rodziny? – zapytał sanitariusz, kiedy John wsiadł na tył samochodu.

- Tak – powiedział Ryan. – Są.

Spojrzałam na niego. Uśmiechał się.

- Ale może jechać tylko jedna osoba. Nie ma miejsca.

- Ja pojadę. – John wszedł do środka. – Erica ma swoje auto.

Tym razem zaparkowałam tak, jak trzeba i poszłam do szpitala. Serce biło mi jak szalone. Znalazłam salę, w której był tata. Rozmawiali z Johnem. Umilkli, kiedy weszłam. Zobaczyłam świeży gips. Podeszłam do nich bez słowa. Bałam się, że jeśli się odezwę, wybuchnę płaczem.

- Dziękuję. – Ryan wyciągnął w moją stronę rękę; uścisnęłam ją. Nie wiedziałam, co powiedział mu John. Uśmiechnęłam się. Potem o to zapytam.

- Doktorze Wahlberg? – Do sali zaglądnęła pielęgniarka; zza niej wychyliła się Ćma!

Dziewczyna zrobiła wielkie oczy.

- Malcolm, co ty tutaj robisz?! – wpadła do środka, omijając zdumioną kobietę w kitlu.

Posłałam jej tylko uśmiech.

- Hej, Ćma – rzucił John. – To nasz znajomy, Ryan. Ryan, to Ćma.

- Ćma? To twoje imię? – Ich dłonie się spotkały.

- Nie, no co ty. – Uśmiechnęła się promiennie, rumieniąc się lekko. – Jestem Jessica.

- Ładnie. – Puścił jej rękę; usiadła na skraju łóżka.

- Co ci się stało? – Poklepała jego gips; John posłał mi spojrzenie.

- Długa historia. Zresztą i tak byś nie uwierzyła. A tobie?

- Moja historia jest krótka. – Dotknęła swojego gipsu. – Trwała tyle, co lot z dachu.

- Spadłaś z dachu? – Teraz to Ryan zrobił wielkie oczy. – Naprawdę?

- Aha. A ty?

- Zaatakował mnie cyborg – rzucił Ryan, uśmiechając się szeroko. Jego oczy błyszczały. – Mówiłem, że nie uwierzysz? – skomentował, patrząc na rozchylone ze zdumienia usta mojej mamy.

- Cyborg? Ale jaki? Bo te zmiennokształtne są najgorsze... – wypaliła, siadając wygodniej. Wiedziała o maszynach ode mnie. Potrzebowała tej wiedzy, żeby zostać _Aniołem._ Miała bowiem lęk wysokości. Miała, ale przezwyciężyła go dla dobra przyszłości.

Poklepałam Johna po ramieniu. Zrozumiał.

- Musimy już iść – powiedział. – Trzymajcie się.

- Wy też. – Ćma machnęła ręką. – Hej, Malcolm! – krzyknęła jeszcze.

Obejrzałam się w drzwiach.

- Powiedz mi, jak masz na imię – poprosiła. – Ty znasz moje.

- Erica – powiedział Ryan. – Ma na imię Erica.

Posłałam im uśmiech, wychodząc.

- Erica? – Usłyszałam jeszcze. – Rany, tak nazywała się moja lalka Barbie!

Idący obok mnie Connor roześmiał się w głos. Wymierzyłam mu kuksańca między żebra.

- ...i odjechaliśmy – zakończył opowiadanie John; oczywiście, zręcznie ominął kwestię blaszaka. Sarah wpatrywała się w nas uważnie.

- Derek jeszcze nie wrócił? – zapytałam, wstając od stołu.

- Nie – rzuciła od razu Cameron.

Usłyszałam chrzęst kół.

- Wrócił – poprawiła się terminatorka. – Już.

Wyszłam mu naprzeciw. Spotkaliśmy się w połowie schodów.

- Erica – zaczął, ale ja już wiedziałam; uciszyłam go ruchem dłoni. Zatrzymał się. – Powiedziała, że zdradzi mi, co tutaj robi, jeśli wrócą jej wspomnienia.

- I wracałeś te wspomnienia łóżkiem?...

Zmarszczył brwi.

- Jesteś żałosny, Dereku Reese'ie – rzuciłam ostro, krzyżując ramiona na piersiach.

- Ja jestem? – Wpatrywał się we mnie. – A kto pchał się z rękami do moich spodni?

- Przespałam się z tobą, bo ten, z którym naprawdę chciałabym się przespać, jest daleko, a ty mi go przypominasz. A wiesz, dlaczego ty przespałeś się ze mną, a potem z Jesse?

- O, tak, czekam na kolejną błyskotliwą „teorię".

- Przespałeś się z nami, bo jedynej kobiety, z którą chciałbyś to zrobić, boisz się jak ognia.

- Pieprz się – syknął od razu; trafiłam. – Pieprz się, Williams!

- Dawaj, Reese, dodaj jeszcze, że nic o tobie nie wiem.

- Bo tak jest! – Zrobił krok w moją stronę.

Zmarszczyłam brwi.

- Nie obchodzi mnie, co robisz z tą dziwką... – zaczęłam.

- Zamknij się!

- ...ale z Connorami zostaniesz, choćbym miała połamać ci nogi, żebyś nie mógł odejść, rozumiesz?

Błysnęłam mu Okiem. Na jego twarzy malowała się wściekłość.

- Zapytałam, czy rozumiesz?

- Pierdol się, wariatko.

Rozłożyłam rękę i zanim się obejrzał, ostrze było zaraz przy jego szyi.

- Zapytałam, czy rozumiesz?

Wpatrywał się we mnie. Jego oczy błyszczały.

- Nie zabijam ludzi – szepnęłam. – Taka zasada, ale jeśli twoja dziwka zrobi coś, co mi się nie spodoba... – Spojrzałam wymownie na moją mechaniczną rękę.

- Powiedziałaś, że cię nie obchodzi...

- Właśnie zaczęła.

- Masz zamiar zabić Jesse, bo z nią sypiam?... – syknął.

- Nie. – Cofnęłam rękę i zeszłam schodek niżej. – Zabiję ją, bo jest zdrajczynią.

- Kolejne kłamstwo? – zapytał, kiedy go minęłam. – Kiedy ci się to znudzi?

Odpaliłam auto. Czułam ból głowy. To było dla mnie za wiele.

Nie mogłam trafić kluczem w zamek; na szczęście usłyszała mnie Alex i otworzyła drzwi.

O coś zapytała. Uśmiechała się.

Zemdlałam.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI SIÓDMEJ**


End file.
